


A New Beginning

by Seblainer



Series: JaSam Trilogy [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: CarSam Friendship, Carly Corinthos Jacks - Freeform, F/M, Jason Morgan - Freeform, Maxie Jones - Freeform, Sam McCall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally gets the family she’s always wanted. [First story in JaSam Trilogy.]<br/>Link to story banner here: http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/ANB.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Judy and to anyone who reads and reviews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers. This story is written for the challenge on Dangerous Desire.  
>  Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize. I only own this story and the banner.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: A New Beginning  
Characters: Jason, Sam, Carly, Sonny, Maxie, Lucky, Spinelli, Lila and Elizabeth.  
Pairing: JaSam  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, OOC and Strong Language.  
Summary: Sam finally gets the family she’s always wanted.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers. This story is written for the challenge on Dangerous Desire.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize. I only own this story and the banner.

http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/ANB.jpg

Banner by: Me.

 

*A New Beginning* 

Chapter One

Sam was happy, really happy. She hadn’t felt this much joy in her life since a little over four years ago.

Four years ago when she had been pregnant with her daughter Lila and had thought that her life had been perfect.

But it hadn’t been, especially when she had lost her daughter. Lila had been everything to her and now this new baby would be.

The new baby wouldn’t erase Lila or her memory, but it would give Sam and Jason the one thing that they had never thought they would have; a family.

As she walked down the hall leading to the penthouse, the smile Sam was wearing vanished as she heard the voice of the woman she hated more than anything.

_Elizabeth Webber._ The woman was her worst nightmare, but Sam decided that she wasn’t going to let Elizabeth ruin the good news she was going to share with Jason.

Walking into the penthouse, Sam resisted a smirk when Elizabeth frowned at her and Jason smiled at her.

She held the door open and then said, “It’s time for you to go, Elizabeth. Jason and I need to talk and you need to leave.”

When Elizabeth protested, saying that she needed to talk to Jason about Jake, Sam threatened to personally throw Elizabeth out on her ass.

Elizabeth whined to Jason, saying that Jake was more important than Sam just being a slut and wanting sex; 

Sam marched right up to Elizabeth and said, “Get the fuck out. Jason and I need to talk about our baby.”

Elizabeth’s face turned different colors at Sam’s words and then she said, “You’re lying. You can’t get pregnant.”

Sam smiled and then said, “Things have changed. Now get out before I throw you out.” 

Then she pushed Elizabeth out the door, closed and locked it and then turned her attention back to Jason.

Jason led Sam to the couch and he said, “Is it true, Sam? You’re pregnant?”

Sam nodded and then she said, “I want us to have a clean slate. We can have a new beginning, the three of us and Jake too, of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets the family she’s always wanted. (Part One of JaSam Trilogy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to story banner here: http://i81.photobucket.com/albums/j234/Slanni/ANB.jpg

Chapter Two:

A week later Jason still couldn’t believe that Sam was pregnant.

She was finally able to become pregnant and now they were going to have their family.

A smile played on his lips and he knew that he would do anything to make sure that Sam stayed safe during the rest of her pregnancy.

They had had problems off and on throughout Sam’s first pregnancy and knew there would be more to come for this one.

Things were especially bad with Elizabeth because she was jealous of Sam and just wanted or maybe needed to pick fights with her.

All in all things had taken a turn for the worse as soon as Sam had said that she was pregnant in front of Elizabeth.

He hated how Sam and Elizabeth were acting cruelly to each other and Jason for one was getting sick and tired of it.

An hour ago he and Sam had been having lunch on the docks and when he had returned to the table with their food he had overheard Elizabeth telling Sam what a horrible mother she was going to be.

Jason had set the food down on the table, taken Elizabeth by the arm and led her away from Sam.

Then he had told her to go home and take care of their son instead of trying to start trouble with Sam.

It wasn’t the first time Elizabeth had tried to cause trouble for them and he knew that it wouldn’t be the last.

As he walked down the hall to the penthouse and took his keys from his pocket he sighed.

Jason unlocked the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. “Sam?” He called out as he tossed his keys on the desk.

A smile crossed his features when Sam appeared on the stairs and a few moments later she was standing in front of him.

“We need to talk about you, Elizabeth, Jake and the new baby.”

Sam rolled her eyes at the mention of Elizabeth but followed Jason when he motioned for her to sit down on the couch with him.

“Elizabeth is the mother of my son, Sam. Nothing you or I say or do is ever going to change that.”

Sam bit down on her tongue to keep from commenting and she motioned for Jason to continue.

“I understand that you don’t care for Elizabeth one way or another, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you bash her or be mean to my son, understand?”

Sam looked into Jason’s eyes and said, “After what I did to the boys the first time, I know better now. Cam and Jake are just kids. I’m not going to hold the fact that their mother is a slut against them.”

Jason sighed at Sam’s words and he said, “Can you refrain from insulting Elizabeth?”

Sam paused for a moment and then she said, “Sure, I’ll leave Lizzy Kitty alone if you answer one question for me.”

Jason nodded and then he said, “What’s your question, Sam?”

Sam grinned. She scooted closer to Jason on the couch and then said, “Will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets the family she’s always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.

Chapter Three:

As they lay in bed later that night; the conversation they had had earlier played over and over in his mind.

_“Can you refrain from insulting Elizabeth?”_

_“Sure, I’ll leave Lizzy Kitty alone if you answer one question for me.”_

_“What’s your question, Sam?”_

_“Will you marry me?”_

Jason had been stunned when Sam had said that. He wasn’t stunned by her love for him.

Jason was stunned that she had asked him to marry her; especially since he had wanted to ask Sam that very question.

He had paused for a moment and then said, "I will. I love you and our baby, Sam."

In the past their relationship had always been difficult but even with that said, Jason knew he had made it even more difficult since he had been unable to open up.

That was in the past now. Things were going to be different this time. Jason knew he would make damn sure of it.

He was going to take better care of Sam this time around. He’d try not to push her buttons as much as he had done in the past.

Jason wanted their relationship to work out, but especially now that she was having his baby.

He sighed softly and pulled Sam close to him. Jason smiled as he held onto Sam while she slept.

He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if their baby was a girl. If they did have a girl, he hoped she looked like Sam.

Sam was beautiful and as it turned out, she was everything that he wanted and needed in a woman.

Jason gently ran his fingers through Sam’s hair as he thought about what it was going to be like when they got married.

As he thought about it, he promised himself that no matter what happened, no matter what came up or what anyone said or did, they were going to get married.

Nothing and no one was going to stop him from making Sam happy this time. Not even him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.

Chapter Four:

When Jason awoke the next morning and rolled over in bed reaching for Sam, he was surprised to find her side of the bed empty.

However, as he opened his eyes he spotted a note on her pillow and quickly grabbed it and read it.

_Breakfast is in the microwave, just warm it up.  
Your clothes are laid out on the chair by the desk.  
Hurry and shower and have a great day.  
I’ll be in interviews all morning, so don’t expect me home before 3 P.M.  
P.S. Maxie is coming over tonight to help get everything started for the wedding.  
Be nice to her please. I love you and I can’t wait for us to get married._

_Love,_

_Sam_

Jason laughed softly when he had finished reading Sam’s note. His fiancé and her best friend were hilarious when they got together, though he would never tell them that.

They constantly argued over the strangest things and when they agreed on something, it was even worse.

Deciding to take Sam’s advice, he opened his drawer and placed the note inside, deciding to keep it.

Closing the drawer a moment later, Jason grabbed his clothes and went to take his shower.

Thirty minutes later he was dressed and walking into the kitchen, ready for breakfast.

Jason warmed up the food Sam had made for him and then grabbed a glass of water and ate his breakfast.

When he was finished, Jason cleaned up the breakfast dishes and then grabbed his gun and leather jacket then left for Sonny’s house.

It wasn’t long before he was walking into Sonny’s living room, having created a diversion to distract the guards as he snuck in.

Jason closed the door silently behind him and then he said, “Sonny, we need to talk.”

Sonny turned around to face the man that had been his best friend for as long as he could remember and he said, “There’s nothing to talk about. You betrayed me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets the family she’s always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is a bit AU. In this story, Sam killed Ric and A.J. in self-defense. The only other person who knows that is Sonny and well... You'll see what he thinks in this chapter.

Chapter Five:

Jason quickly pulled out his gun and pointed it at Sonny. “That’s where you’re mistaken. There is something we need to talk about. You threatened to kill my fiancé.”

Just as quickly as Jason had, Sonny pulled out his own gun and aimed it at the other man.

“I did what I thought was best. Besides, she’s just a slut. I don’t even see why you’re marrying her when you have a ready-made family with Elizabeth.”

Jason pulled the trigger and shot Sonny in his left arm. “Sam is NOT a slut and if you really were my best friend then you would know that.”

Sonny let out a sound of pain and then said, “You’re lying to yourself if you think she’s not a slut. You know her past; all the men she’s conned and killed.”

Jason said, “We’ve all done things that we’re not proud of. What gives you the right to judge Sam?”

Sonny smiled and then said, “The fact that she killed your brother and mine. I was there when it happened. A.J. had a slow and painful death because of the woman you want to marry; and Ric was shot and killed in a manner of seconds.”

Jason shot Sonny in his right leg and he watched as the man fell to the floor. As he headed to the door another shot rang out and Jason felt the bullet pierce his left shoulder.

Turning back to Sonny he said, “Don’t start something if you’re not willing to finish it. This time you get a free ride because we used to be friends. But if you hurt my fiancé, I’ll kill you.”

Jason was out the door a moment later. He called Carly on his cell phone and asked her to meet him at the Penthouse.

When she agreed, they both hung up and Jason got on his motorcycle and went home.

When he arrived at the Penthouse Carly was already there waiting for him. He walked in the door, slamming it closed behind him and dropped his keys on the desk.

His shoulder felt like it was on fire, but Jason knew that it was better to get help from someone at the Penthouse instead of bringing anyone into his trouble with Sonny at the warehouse.

Not even thirty minutes later Carly was removing the bullet and Jason was completely drunk.

Carly had had no idea what she was doing, but Jason had told her to just rip the bullet out and sew up the skin when she was done.

Carly tried, but she was afraid that she might have just killed her best friend. So after she finished doing what Jason told her to do, she called Spinelli and Max to help her get Jason in the car so that she could bring him to General Hospital.

A little while later they were on their way and she called Sam and left a voice mail for the other woman saying that Jason had been shot and they were on their way to General Hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets the family she’s always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to my beta Judy and to all the readers!

Chapter Six:

Ten minutes after getting the voice mail from Carly, Sam had left the interview she was in, stating that a family emergency had come up and that she was needed.

The interviewer had nodded and said, “That’s fine Ms. McCall, we will keep your information on file and maybe next week we can set up another interview.”

Sam had just nodded before bolting from the building and heading for her car. She immediately flipped open her cell phone and called Carly back.

Getting the other woman’s voice mail, Sam sighed and then said, “Carly its Sam, I’m on my way to meet you guys.”

Moments later she hung up and pulled up in front of General Hospital. Sam flung her seat belt off and exited her car, slamming the door closed and locking it.

She ran into the hospital and resisted the urge to hit something when she saw that Elizabeth was the only person on duty at the nurse’s station.

Deciding to get it over with, Sam ran to the nurse’s station and said, “Elizabeth, what room is Jason in?”

Elizabeth looked back at Sam and she held back a smile as she said, “Sam, Jason was transported to another hospital. His injuries were too serious.”

“WHAT?!” Sam shouted angrily. Moments later she turned and was about to head back to her car when she heard Carly calling for her.

“Sam, where the hell are you going?” Sam turned to face Jason’s best friend and she said, “Jason was moved. Do you know to what hospital?”

Carly looked at the younger woman, confused. “What are you talking about? Jason’s here, he’s in surgery.”

Sam nodded and a moment later she walked back over to Elizabeth and said, “You lied to me.”

Elizabeth smirked and then said, “I was doing you a favor. Jason’s just going to throw you and your damn brat away anyway.”

Before anyone knew what was happening, Sam had pulled back and punched Elizabeth in the face; once, twice, three times before Carly could finally pull her away.

Elizabeth stood behind the counter, her nose broken and bleeding and her mouth bleeding.

“Get the Hell out of here! I’m calling the cops!” She said to Sam angrily as she took care of her nose and mouth. Sam smirked and got in Elizabeth’s face once more.

She laughed and then said, “Go right ahead, but you know I’ll do worse than that next time.” Elizabeth dropped the phone back onto the hook and glared at Sam.

Before Sam or Elizabeth could say anything else, Carly dragged Sam away from Elizabeth and brought her to another room so that they could wait for word on Jason.

As they sat there waiting Carly said, “Thank God you punched her. If you hadn’t done that, I would have bitch slapped her into next year.”

The two of them laughed for a moment but then fell silent as they got lost in their own thoughts and their worry for Jason.

After a few minutes of silence had passed Carly said softly, “I didn’t know you were pregnant.”

Sam cringed as she remembered that she had forgotten to tell her friend about the baby.

A moment later she said simply, “Yeah, I am.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets the family she’s always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I _am_ a Lucky fan so please keep in mind that after this chapter he will probably be making appearances as Sam's friend off and on for the rest of the story. The Lucky/Sam scene in this chapter is going to set up their friendship, for when Sam apologizes to Lucky later.

Chapter Seven:

A few hours later and the surgery was finally done. Patrick had come and told Sam and Carly that Jason would remain unconscious for a few more hours.

He also suggested that they go home for the night and rest since there was nothing they could do for Jason, but neither woman was going to leave anytime soon.

The sound of approaching feet made Sam and Carly leap to their feet immediately.

The two of them glanced at each other confused when Lucky walked in.

“Lucky, what the hell are you doing here?” Carly asked, quickly getting over her surprise.

Instead of answering his cousin’s question, he asked one of his own. “What’s going on?”

Sam finally spoke up. “Nothing you need to worry about. Go bury your head in the sand, or better yet, why aren’t you chasing after the woman you love like the pathetic pill popping washed up wanna be knight in shining armor that you are?”

Carly was stunned into silence for once in her life as she listened to Sam rip her cousin apart.

She understood that Sam was bitter; especially after losing the two men she loved more than anything to a hypocritical slut like Elizabeth, but after a few more minutes of watching Lucky stand there and take it she said softly, “That’s enough, Sam.”

When Sam geared up for another tirade, Lucky finally spoke. “Leave it alone, Carly. Sam’s allowed to speak her mind.”

When Sam simply glared at Lucky in reply to his words, he continued.

“I’m sorry Sam. I’m sorry for calling you Elizabeth in your hot tub last year.”

At the sound of those words, Elizabeth walked up to the small group and when she heard what Lucky was saying, she smirked at Sam from where she stood behind Lucky.

When Sam saw Elizabeth standing behind Lucky and smirking, it broke the last of her control.

Carly saw that Sam was about to pound Elizabeth again, so she stepped in and tried to calm Sam down.

However the thing that shocked them all was that this time, Elizabeth got the first hit.

Using all of the energy and hate she possessed, Elizabeth quickly stepped in front of Lucky and punched Sam in the stomach with all her might, knocking the other woman off her feet.

Carly’s eyes turned cold and leaving Lucky to help Sam to her feet; she charged after Elizabeth, slamming the younger woman into the wall.

Just as she was about to knock Elizabeth out, Sam just barely got to her feet and punched Elizabeth once, knocking her on her ass.

Not even a moment after that though, the fight left Sam and just as she was about to collapse onto the floor, Lucky caught her again and yelled for someone to help them.

As Lucky held onto Sam’s unconscious form, he looked over at Carly who looked ready to kill Elizabeth.

Setting Sam down on the floor he quickly grabbed his cousin to stop her from hurting Elizabeth anymore than she already was.

As Carly struggled to get free from her cousin’s grasp she spat at Elizabeth, “Jason’s going to hate you if his and Sam’s baby dies.”

Lucky almost dropped Carly in shock from her words. After a moment his shock turned to anger and he rounded on his ex-wife.

“What the hell? Sam’s pregnant and you started a fight with her? Elizabeth you need to let go of your petty jealousy and stop being so damn childish.”

Carly glared at Elizabeth and said, “Yeah, stop being a stupid bitch just because Jason loves Sam. He never loved you. He loved his son and the only way for him to see the kid was to pretend that he loved you.”

Seeing that Elizabeth was ready for another fight Lucky called out, “SECURITY!”

Two security guards quickly showed up and they arrested Elizabeth, leaving Carly standing with Lucky as he shouted for Patrick.

“PATRICK, WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets the family she’s always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as usual to anyone who reads and reviews. Also, millions of thanks to my beta Judy.

Chapter Eight:

Two hours later found Carly pacing outside of Sam’s room as she waited to hear how her new friend was doing.

She hoped that Sam and the baby would be okay and she cringed at having to be the one to tell Jason that the mother of his son could have made the mother of his second child lose the baby.

It wasn’t long before Sam was rushed past her and she tried to get information from a nurse but no one would tell her anything since she wasn’t Sam’s family.

Deciding that she needed to do something or she would go crazy, Carly went to check on Jason to see if he was awake.

Walking into his room on the third floor ten minutes later, Carly sighed in relief that her best friend was going to be okay.

However when he looked up at her and she stared into his worried blue eyes, she didn’t have the heart to tell him about Sam at that moment.

As she was about to try to force a different topic of conversation, Elizabeth walked into the room to check on Jason.

Elizabeth had been released from police custody ten minutes ago after fooling them with lies that Sam had tried to attack her and that she had only been trying to defend herself.

Luckily no one had wanted to believe that she was capable of what had happened so they had let her go with just a warning.

Now as she stood inside Jason's room writing down his information, she needed a way to get rid of Carly so that she could convince Jason that they belonged together.

Elizabeth wrote a few things down and then turned her attention to Carly. “You need to leave. Jason shouldn’t have any visitors.”

Carly glared at Elizabeth and said, “I dare you to try and make me leave. You don’t run this hospital, you little whore. Patrick does and if I told him that you were disturbing patients, you could get suspended or lose your job.”

Elizabeth set down her clipboard and said, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Carly smirked and said, “Try me and see what happens. If you so much as look at me the wrong way or go anywhere near Sam…..”

Carly was cut off as Elizabeth shoved her out of the room and into the hall. When they were out in the hall Carly bitch slapped Elizabeth and then stormed off to check on Sam.

Elizabeth took a few breaths to calm down and then she forced a smile as she walked back into Jason’s room.

Jason looked up as Elizabeth walked back in and he said, “What was that about? What’s wrong with Sam? Where is she?”

Elizabeth waved Jason’s questions off and said, “Don’t worry about Sam. She’s not important. What is important is that you get better so that Jake and I can come and visit you.”

Jason paused and then he said slowly and clearly, “Elizabeth, where is Sam?”

Just as Elizabeth was about to make up a lie, Lucky walked into Jason’s room and said, “That’s what I’d like to know too. Also, why did you kick Carly out?”

Jason gave Lucky a confused look and then turned back to Elizabeth and repeated his earlier question.

“Elizabeth, what’s going on? Where’s Sam?”

When Elizabeth was about to say that she had no idea, Lucky cut her off.

“Sam is in Room 406 on the fourth floor. There was a… problem and she was just settled in her room five minutes ago.”

Jason looked at Lucky in alarm and then said, “What the hell happened? Is she okay?”

Lucky sighed softly and after flicking a furious look at Elizabeth he began to explain what happened.

When Lucky finished several minutes later, he fell silent and waited to see how Jason was going to respond.

“Elizabeth?” Jason asked and Elizabeth hurried to his side and as she reached out to wrap her arms around him, he looked up at her, anger and pain flashing in his eyes.

“Did you punch Sam in the stomach and hurt my unborn child?”

Elizabeth quickly began speaking after Jason’s question, trying to find a way to pin the blame on Sam.

“Jason, you know that I would never purposely hurt Jake’s brother or sister no matter how much I hate their mother. You have to believe me. I was just trying to protect myself. Sam attacked me and she hurt me….”

Lucky let out a huff of disbelief and then spoke. “Stop lying, Elizabeth. You hit Sam first this time and you tried to have my cousin thrown out of the hospital for defending her.”

Elizabeth ignored Lucky and turned pleading eyes on Jason. “Jason please, I was only trying to defend myself against Sam and you know that.”

Eyes flashing dangerously, Jason looked at Elizabeth and asked, “By killing my unborn child and hurting my fiancé?”

Jason shook his head and then continued, “I’m done. I’m done with your crap. As of this moment you are dead to me.”

Elizabeth glared at Lucky before looking at Jason and saying, “Fine, but now you’ll never see Jake again.”

Moments later she left Jason’s room. Lucky sighed and turning his attention to Jason he said, “Even though the two of us are on opposite sides of the law, I’m going to help you. I can pretend to hate you in front of Elizabeth and when she lets me have time alone with Jake, I can bring him to see you.”

Jason looked into the eyes of the man who had arrested him more times than either of them could count and after a moment he found what he had been looking for, compassion.

Lucky continued. “I’ll also stop trying to get you locked up in prison on trumped-up charges. If it means that Jake gets to know and love both his parents equally, then I’ll do what I have to.”

Jason nodded and then said, “I’d appreciate it, Lucky. Even though I don’t want to stay away from my son, it would probably be better if I did when Elizabeth has him. I don’t want any more problems.”

Lucky nodded and then he left Jason’s room, letting the other man get some sleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

When Sam woke up she could feel someone’s eyes on her and she wondered whose they were.

Forcing her eyes open, Sam was stunned to find Carly and Lucky sitting in chairs by her bed watching her.

“How are you feeling?” Carly asked softly and then fell silent waiting for the other woman to reply.

Sam looked at the blonde and then she said, “How’s the baby?”

Before Carly could say anything, Lucky jumped in and said, “The baby is going to be fine Sam, don’t worry.”

Deciding that there was something Lucky wasn’t telling her, Sam looked at Carly and said, “Spit it out.”

Lucky grabbed hold of Sam’s hands and then cut Carly off and said, “Don’t worry Sam, its nothing too bad. You just have to stay here for a few days so that the doctor can make sure you and the baby are okay.”

When Lucky fell silent, Sam knew that it was time for her to apologize. “Lucky, I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to…”

Lucky cut her off. “Don’t apologize, Sam. I understand that you were angry earlier and were looking for someone to take it out on. I was the closest and easiest target. No apologies are needed.”

Sam paused for a moment and then said, “So, things are okay between us?”

Lucky nodded and said, “Everything is fine. You and the baby are going to be okay and Jason is sleeping at the moment but it looks like he’s going to be fine too.”

Carly stared at her cousin confused and then said, “How can you say that Jason is going to be fine? That bitch you call an ex-wife threatened to keep Jake from him.”

When Lucky didn’t reply at first, Sam grew angry as she demanded, “Is it true? Is Elizabeth threatening to keep Jake from Jason?”

Lucky ran his hands over his face and then said, “Yes she is, but Jason and I have made a deal.”

Sam waited for Lucky to tell her what it was and when he didn’t she said, “Well, what’s the deal?”

Lucky looked at his cousin and then Sam once more and then said, “You don’t need to worry about it.”

Sam crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Lucky.

Carly laughed and then said, “Damn, she’s good,” before getting up and leaving the room.

She was going to let Lucky and Sam finish their chat as she went to see about Jason, this time without any interruptions from Elizabeth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets the family she’s always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to everyone else for reading and reviewing.

Chapter Nine:

Carly didn't bother knocking on the door to Jason's room. She was used to just walking into the penthouse whenever she wanted, so why would she knock on the door to his hospital room?

Sighing softly, she smiled as she entered her best friend's room and took a seat in the chair beside his bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she took his hands and held them in her own.

Jason looked up at Carly and his blue eyes were twinkling with happiness at seeing his best friend. "I'm doing great, thanks to you. You saved my life, Carly." Carly shook her head as Jason continued to thank her.

After a few moments she said, "Sam was worried about you. She was going crazy... and she and that slut you slept with during the blackout were fighting. Liz lied to Sam which was what started the fight."

Jason nodded and then said, "Lucky told me about the fighting. Are both of them okay?" When Carly looked at him as if he were crazy Jason defended himself. "Both Liz and Sam are the mother's of my children. I don't want anything to happen to either of them."

Part of Carly wanted to tell Jason that she didn't give a shit if Elizabeth was okay, but seeing the panic in his eyes and from past experience both of them knew that Sam could fight, she knew she had to tell him anyway.

Sighing softly Carly said, "That little tart is going to be fine. She got a broken nose from Sam, which she deserved by the way and has been arrested. But of course Mac didn't believe that she was guilty, so he let her go. I wouldn't be surprised if Mac was in Sam's room harassing her right now about the fight with Liz."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Sam had been trying to get Lucky to tell her what deal he and Jason had agreed upon, but Lucky wasn't budging. As a matter of fact, he hadn't said much of anything since Carly had gone to see about Jason. After several moments of silence, Sam was about to speak when there was a flurry of activity outside her door.

Suddenly Cruz and Mac had made their way into Sam's room. Cruz flashed an apologetic look to Sam, who nodded that she understood before turning her attention to Mac. "Sam McCall, you're under arrest for assault and battery and aggravated assault and battery charges against Elizabeth Spencer."

Lucky jerked his head up in surprise as he looked at Mac. "It's Webber, not Spencer and you can't be serious Mac. Sam's in the hospital and she needs to stay here until she and her baby are well enough to leave. You can't just haul her out of here because Elizabeth fooled you with her lies."

Mac stared at Lucky for a moment and then he turned his attention to Sam. "I see you've finally gotten to him, McCall. I don't know what you told him or what you did for him, to make him believe you, but I have to say that I know Alexis would be ashamed if she ever found out."

Sam lifted her gaze and met Mac's eyes, hers blazing in anger. "How dare you accuse me of fucking Lucky to keep myself out of jail! If you really believe that Elizabeth is telling the truth, then you're dumber than I thought."

Lucky and Cruz's eyes widened at Sam's words and Lucky tried to get Sam to be quiet but she wouldn't listen. She glared at Mac as she tried to get Lucky to understand what she was saying.

"No Lucky, I won't be quiet. I'm tired of the bullshit that Elizabeth pulls on everyone. She does something horrible and then gets away with it by flashing her "poor helpless me" look and you men are so damn stupid to fall for it. I'm pregnant and Elizabeth punched me in my stomach. She should be arrested for attempted murder of my baby!"

Seeing that Sam was getting worked up and knowing that was the last thing she needed, Lucky and Cruz quickly escorted Mac out of Sam's room. "What the Hell are you doing, Spencer, Rodriguez?" Mac demanded angrily.

Lucky and Cruz shared a look and before Lucky could say anything Cruz said, "We're saving you from Sam McCall and Jason Morgan's wrath. If you think Sam is bad, then wait until Jason finds out that you tried to arrest Sam in the hospital while she's trying to get better."

Lucky nodded at Cruz's words and Mac pursed his lips angrily before storming off to his car to go back to the station. Cruz sighed, and after clapping a supportive hand on Lucky's shoulder, he took off after the Police Commissioner.

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, Lucky turned and walked back into Sam's room. She looked up when he entered and Lucky resumed his seat in the chair next to her bed. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice soft.

Sam nodded as she tried to calm the rage she felt for Mac Scorpio at the moment. She knew that right now she needed to be worried about the baby and she was. But Sam couldn't also help but be worried about what was going to happen when she was released from the hospital.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Alexis was anything but happy as she brought one of her daughter's fathers to the hospital. She had decided to stop by and pay Sonny a visit, not expecting to find him on his living room floor bleeding from a gunshot wound. Not that she was particularly surprised either.

She just hadn't expected to need to bring him in. Alexis was sitting in the waiting room fifteen minutes later when Carly and Lucky suddenly got off the elevator and she was surprised when they looked at her, then turned and headed in her direction.

Wondering what they could possibly want, Alexis waited until they were standing in front of her and she said, "What's going on?" The two cousins shared a concerned look that made Alexis's stomach quickly and suddenly fall to her feet as dread overwhelmed her.

"Tell me, dammit!" Alexis said several moments later when she couldn't take it anymore. Lucky placed a hand on Alexis's arm and led her over to a set of chairs. Moments later Carly took a seat next to them as Lucky began to explain everything that had happened and what was going on right now.

Fifteen minutes later after he finished explaining, Alexis looked even more panicked than she had been when they had approached her. When she started to ask for more information about Sam, Carly suddenly cut Alexis off and asked her what she was doing there.

Alexis sighed and then told Carly and Lucky about going to see Sonny, finding him lying unconscious on his living room floor and then bringing him here as quickly as she could. When Carly asked what had happened, Alexis shrugged and said, "I think Sonny might have run his mouth one too many times. He was shot several times and he probably lost a lot of blood."

Carly was silent after that. She was thinking about how both Jason and Sonny were injured and it only took her a moment to realize that her best friend and her ex-husband had done this to each other. What she didn't understand though was why they had shot each other. Carly wondered what Sonny had said that must have been bad enough for Jason to shoot him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets the family she’s always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews

Chapter Ten:

Sam was lying in her bed, trying to get comfortable when she heard the door to her hospital room open and then Alexis’s voice.

“Sam, I heard what happened. Are you and the baby alright? I can’t believe that Elizabeth would pick a fight with you like that. She’s definitely changed ever since she had Jake.”

Sam looked at her mother and said, “You don’t know the half of it. But yeah, I think we’ll be okay. I’m just waiting to get checked out. I have to stay overnight but I think everything will be fine and I’ll probably be allowed to leave in the morning.”

Alexis nodded at Sam’s words and then walked over to her daughter, hugged her and then took a seat in the chair near Sam’s bed.

“I’ve spoken to both Lucky and Carly and while I feel like I’m going to regret saying this, I’m glad that you have Carly on your side.”

Sam laughed softly and then she said, “Trust me, no one has been more surprised than me at how well Carly and I are getting along.”

Alexis laughed as well, then she became serious and said, “Sam, when you get out of here I’d like you to come home with me tomorrow. I’d love to have you stay with me for a while.”

Sam smiled at her mother and then said gently, "I appreciate the offer to stay with you but I can’t. Jason and I are back together. We love each other and are planning to get married. We are starting our own family, Jason, the baby and I. We’ve finally gotten back to where we were before everything got screwed up.”

Alexis was silent for a moment and then she softly said, “Sam, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, really? You know what you’ll be getting yourself into by marrying Jason.”

Sam took her mother’s hands into her own and then she began to speak. “I don’t know what’s going to happen down the road. All I do know is that Jason and I tried to be together once before, but we ended up letting other things get in the way. Then our relationship ended because we did and said hurtful things to each other and we started to hate each other. I’m not going to let that happen this time. Our child and our marriage are going to come first.”

Alexis looked like she wanted to say something but after a moment she decided not to. Instead she said, “Well, even though Jason isn’t the man I would have chosen for you to end up with, what matters is that the two of you and your baby love each other and take care of each other.”

Sam squeezed her mother’s hands gently and then said, “Thank you for caring. A few years ago when I found out that you were my mother, I never would have dreamed that you would be looking out for me, much less that you would love me so much as to accept Jason even though the two of you don’t really get along.”

Alexis smiled and then said, “Hey, I’m your mother. Loving you is what I do. Now you just relax and I’ll see if I can kick Carly out of Jason’s room so that he can come and see you. I know both of you are anxious to make sure the other is okay.”

Moments later Alexis left the room and Sam closed her eyes, planning to rest them for just a couple of minutes.

However, a few minutes later Sam heard the door to her room open once again. She felt a slight pressure on the bed as Jason took a seat on it and pulled her into his arms.

Sam forced her eyes open and she looked at Jason and said, “I’m glad you’re okay. I was afraid that things were really bad since they wouldn’t let me see you.”

Jason smiled and then he said, “You really think that I was going to let a bullet stop me from coming to make sure that you’re okay? Not a chance.”

Moments later Patrick walked into the room and after reviewing Sam’s charts he looked up to see Jason and Sam sitting on Sam’s bed.

“Well, since both of you are here, it saves me a trip. Sam, you and the babies are going to be just fine as long as when you go home in the morning, you take it easy. However, because of the fight you had with Elizabeth, I suggest that the two of you steer clear of each other at least until the twins are born, so that there are no further complications.”

It took Sam a few minutes to speak and when she finally did she said, “Twins? Do you know what they are, or is it too soon to tell?”

Patrick smiled and then said, “You are five months pregnant, Sam. As to the twins, they are a boy and a girl. If you like I’ll get the ultrasound and show you.”

Sam nodded as tears spilled down her cheeks. When Patrick left Sam looked at Jason and said, “Twins? I think somebody’s watching out for us.”

Jason nodded as well and he buried his face in Sam’s hair, inhaling her scent deeply as he whispered, “Thank you Danny, Lila.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets the family she’s always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As usual thanks to Judy and to everyone who reads and reviews.

Chapter Eleven:

Three days later Sam was sitting on the couch, bored out of her mind. Sure she had the baby to keep her company, but Jason had gone back to work the afternoon before and she hadn’t seen him since he kissed her good bye when he left at two o‘clock.

As she told herself that everything was okay Sam smiled when she remembered seeing her and Jason’s children on the ultrasound.

A moment later Sam hit the button on the remote to turn on the TV, hoping to find a movie to watch to pass the time.

However, just as she was about to turn on a horror movie there was a knock at the door.

She started to tell the person to come in since she wasn’t supposed to be on her feet too much, but then realized inviting in a possible stranger could be dangerous.

So Sam got to her feet and looked through the peephole, then opened the door to let Lucky in. She was surprised to see him.

“Lucky? What’s going on?” Sam asked as she opened the door and invited him into the penthouse. After Lucky walked in Sam quickly closed the door and told Lucky to take a seat as she resumed her seat on the couch.

“What’s wrong? Is Jason okay?” Sam demanded the minute that Lucky was seated in the rolling chair at the computer desk.

The hairs on the back of Sam’s neck were standing up as she waited for Lucky to tell her the bad news. News that Jason had gotten shot again or even worse, that he was dead. Sam always feared the day when she would open the door to Lucky, or hell any police officer standing in the doorway of the penthouse telling her of Jason’s death.

However when Lucky smiled it threw Sam off and she wondered how he could smile when she felt like her world was going to come crashing down at any moment.

“Sam,” Lucky said as he quickly got to his feet once more before she could get upset.

He pulled Sam into a hug and then said, “Don’t worry. I have some good news for you, surprising news, but good news all the same.”

When Lucky didn’t automatically continue talking, Sam nudged him with her arm and then said, “Lucky, you’re scaring me! Tell me what the hell is going on!”

Right as Lucky said the words, “Lila’s alive,” there was the sound of a key in the lock and then the door to the penthouse opened and Jason walked in.

When Jason walked into the penthouse he was surprised and a little annoyed to find Lucky in his home.

But what really pissed him off, was that when he did a double-take he realized that Lucky was hugging Sam who was crying.

Jason quickly took the clip out of his gun, put both the clip and the gun away so that it wouldn’t go off and then quickly walked over to Sam who after several minutes finally seemed able to speak.

Jason was surprised to hear Sam’s voice shake which almost never happened, as she tried to regain her composure although it was useless.

“Tell me where she is,” Sam commanded Lucky, though her voice was weak and didn’t hold the same amount of authority it usually did.

Figuring that something must be wrong, Jason tried to get Sam to tell him what was going on and who they were talking about.

If something was wrong with the babies, it still didn’t explain why Lucky was in their home and why neither of them were at the hospital with a full staff of doctors.

“Lucky, what the hell happened?” Jason demanded as he tried to take Sam out of Lucky’s arms but Sam refused to be moved.

“Come on Sam, you need to go lie down or at least sit down and calm yourself. You know that stress isn’t good for you or the babies.”

After Jason spoke Sam turned her attention back to Lucky and said angrily, “Tell me what the fuck you know about Lila!”

Sam’s words surprised Jason and it took him a moment to make sense of them before he said, “Sam, what are you talking about?”

His voice was gentle as he said continued to speak. “Sam, Lila’s dead. She has been for six years. I don’t know what’s going on, but I told you… You know that I held her before …”

Jason trailed off as he looked at Lucky and said, “Explain, now! Why did you say something like that to Sam? You know what she went through after Lila’s death!”

Lucky sighed softly as he started to explain. “You see the thing is the baby that you buried six years ago, it wasn’t Lila. It was a baby named Isabelle. Her mother died giving birth to her and the hospital staff couldn’t find a next of kin for Isabelle’s mother, so they put her in the foster care system.”

Lucky ran a hand through his hair as he continued. “What happened was the paperwork got mixed up and when the foster mother took Lila to get a check-up, the doctor told the foster mother that none of the paperwork matched the facts.”

Sam finally snapped out of her daze as she asked, “What do you mean, Lucky? I don’t understand.”

Lucky exhaled a worried breath and then explained the rest. “Since Lila is in fact _not_ Isabelle there are certain things that can explain this to us. For one, the blood type was wrong. And for two, the patient histories don’t match along with the description of the child at birth.”

Sam froze as two things that Lucky was saying became perfectly clear. First, her daughter Lila was actually alive. Her daughter, her six-year-old daughter was alive.

Second was the fact that her daughter was in the foster care system. All Sam knew in that moment was that she was going to do everything in her power to get Lila back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets the family she’s always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Chapter Twelve:

Lucky fell silent after speaking then he took a moment, trying to decide what else to say. He wanted to apologize to Sam for getting her so upset when it could end up being dangerous to her health and her babies.

“Sam, I’m sorry. I know that your pregnancy is a dangerous one and I’m sorry for upsetting you and putting you under more stress.”

Sam wiped her eyes, then she shook her head and said, “I’m not upset. I’m happy that Lila is alive. I just hope that she’s okay and I’m afraid of what’s going to happen if I take her from what might be a good home.”

Jason wrapped his arms around Sam as he said, “Don’t worry Sam, we’ll find her. We’ll find Lila and when the time comes we’ll decide what to do, together.”

Sam couldn’t speak through the new tears that were falling from her eyes. Her first child was alive and she was going to get to see her.

Sam couldn’t be happier if she tried. However, one thought sprang to mind that made her good mood quickly vanish.

What about Sonny? When he found out that Lila was actually alive, what was to stop him from wanting sole custody of her?

Sam nearly choked at the thought. There was no way in hell that Sonny was going to get her daughter.

She would kill him first or at least die trying. Sam silently vowed that if she got Lila back, Sonny wasn’t going anywhere near her daughter.

Suddenly Sam heard her name being spoken and she snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention back to Lucky.

“Listen, I have to go Sam. I need to get to the PCPD and take care of a few things. I’ll call you in a few days when I have some more information for you.”

Sam nodded mutely as she watched Lucky leave and then turning to Jason she said, “What am I going to do? What if Lila’s in a good home and I take her from it? What if she doesn’t want to leave?”

Jason helped Sam to the couch and taking a seat next to her he said, “Lila is your daughter, Sam. I have no doubt in my mind that she wants you to go get her and bring her home. We just have to be patient, though.”

Sam thought about what Jason was saying for a few minutes and then she nodded in agreement. “You’re right, as usual. It’s just that…hearing that Lila’s alive after all, all I want to do is go get her and never let her go.”

Jason took Sam’s hands into his. “I understand Sam, I really do. But for right now all we can do is wait. How about you call Carly and see if she feels like visiting?”

Sam nodded and as she removed her hands from Jason’s, she leaned against him and then said, “That fine. I want to tell her about the twins and Lila. Hand me the phone, will you?”

Jason handed Sam the phone and right before she started dialing Jason said, “Sam, I’m going to go pick up a couple of things at the store. Is there anything you want?”

Sam smiled and then she said, “Strawberry banana ice cream. Oh and some whip cream and sprinkles.” Jason resisted the urge to make a face at his fiancé’s choice in food, but simply shook his head and bit his lip to keep from laughing as he grabbed his keys and left.

As soon as Jason was gone, Sam immediately called Carly. She and Carly had become really good friends ever since she and Jason had gotten back together.

The phone rang twice and then Sam heard laughter coming from the other end of the receiver. “Hello,” Carly said, laughing as she answered the phone.

“Carly?” Sam asked and immediately Carly quit laughing and turned serious.

“Sam, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Sam was touched by her friend’s concern. “I’m fine Carly. But there are a few things that I want to talk to you about. Can you come over to the penthouse? It’s important.”

Carly grabbed her purse while she was still on her cell phone with Sam. She grabbed her keys and turned off the TV before heading to her car.

“I’m getting into my car now. I’ll be at the penthouse in ten minutes,” Carly said and then she hung up her cell phone, slipped her seat belt on and then left to see about Sam.

When Carly pulled up in front of the penthouse a few minutes later, she was surprised to see Maxie’s car parked next to Sam’s.

Wondering what was going on, Carly immediately started for Jason’s penthouse and just as she reached the landing, she entered the penthouse without bothering to knock.

“Sam, what’s going on?” Carly asked as she closed the door behind her and took a seat on the couch next to Maxie.

Sam smiled when Carly finally fell silent so that she could speak. “I called both of you here, because both of you are my best friends and I wanted you guys to be the first to know besides Lucky, Jason and I. Lila’s alive.”

Maxie immediately got to her feet and pulled Sam to her, squeezing her friend in a hug.

“Sam, I’m so happy for you! I know how much you’ve missed Lila and I can’t wait to meet her!”

Sam laughed at how excited Maxie was. After a moment though, she turned to Carly expecting her friend to look upset.

After all, they all knew that Lila was Sonny’s daughter as well. Sonny had cheated on Carly with Sam and Sam feared how her friend was going to react to the news.

When Carly realized that Sam and Maxie were waiting for her to react, she smiled and then said honestly, “I can’t wait to meet Lila. You do know that between Maxie and me, we’re going to spoil her to death.”

Sam felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her chest when Carly automatically accepted that her daughter was alive and would be coming around soon.

Sam hugged both of her friends when Carly said, “You do know that Lila’s going to be spending a lot of time with her aunt Carly and aunt Maxie, right?”

Sam laughed and then said, “Aunt? Why would you think you would be her aunt?”

Carly glared and said, “Bitch, don’t make me hurt you. Maxie and I are going to be Lila and the twin’s aunts. So get over yourself.”

The three of them laughed and moments later they were in a group hug, just as Jason returned from the store, two bags in his arms.

Entering the penthouse Jason was surprised to find not only Carly in his living room with Sam, but Maxie now as well.

He chuckled to himself, realizing that the three of them had become best friends and that now that Lila was alive and they would be getting her back, there was no way Sam wasn’t going to share the news with Carly and Maxie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets the family she’s always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter jumps ahead two months, a day and an hour later. The next chapter jumps two months ahead, which will end this story. FYI; I haven’t written many chapter stories, so if this one doesn’t end well, sorry in advance. Also, as to Elizabitch, she will finally get what’s coming to her in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and also to those who have been reading but decided not to comment. I hope you all enjoy the last two chapters and let me know what you think. Also, flashbacks and timeline are in italics.

Chapter Thirteen:

_Two months later_

Two months later found Sam seven months pregnant and feeling like she was never going to be normal again. She was as big as a house and couldn’t even get up without assistance from Jason anymore.

The twins were healthy and even though things were going well, Sam was afraid. Tonight Lila would be coming home and Sam was apprehensive about what was going to happen or better yet, what wasn’t going to happen.

She was afraid that Lila wouldn’t like her or Jason or wouldn’t want to live with them. As she sighed softly and rubbed a hand over her stomach to try and calm the twins, Sam reminded herself that whatever happened they would get through it as a family and with their friends.

She was surprised when Carly walked into the penthouse, took a seat next to her on the couch and announced that she and Sonny were in the process of getting a divorce.

“It’s about time, Carly. Sonny is not someone you should be wasting your time on,” Sam said, without caring how rude she sounded.

Carly laughed and then said, “When you’re right Sam, you’re right. Now, what are you going to do when Lila gets here in an hour? Also I called Maxie and told her that Lila was coming home tonight and we both want to know if we can be here when Jason returns with Lila.”

Sam smiled at Carly and not for the first time since the two of them had become friends, she realized how lucky she was to have her two best friends in her life.

Sam paused for a moment as she considered Carly’s question. A moment later she spoke. “When Jason returns with Lila we are going to introduce ourselves and talk to Lila for a little while; then we are going to show her around the penthouse and talk to her about the wedding. As to being here, of course you can. Jason and I definitely want you guys to meet Lila.”

Carly stared at Sam for a moment and then said, “Tell me that you and Jason didn’t cancel the wedding. I’ll kick your ass and Jason’s if you did. I finished getting the ballroom set up in the Metro Court yesterday, just the way you wanted it for tomorrow.”

Sam laughed softly and then shook her head before speaking. “No Carly, Jason and I are not canceling our wedding. We are both looking forward to finally getting married. Well, to each other.”

_An hour later_

Sam and Carly had spent the rest of the hour talking and Maxie showed up just as they were about to turn on a movie while they waited for Jason and Lila.

When Maxie showed up she took a seat in the rolling chair at the desk and rolled the chair until she was sitting near Sam and Carly and the three of them watched a movie as they waited for Jason and Lila.

It wasn’t long before Sam heard the sound of Jason’s voice coming from the other side of the door down the hall a little.

She froze a few moments later when there was the sound of Jason’s key in the lock and the door opened, revealing Jason and a beautiful little girl with jet-black hair that fell to her waist.

Sam broke into a smile when Lila stared at her before turning to Jason and waiting for him to say something. Jason kneeled to Lila’s level and said, “Its okay, Lila. Why don’t you have a seat on the couch next to Sam? You can get to know her and the other ladies who are sitting next to her.”

When Lila nodded and moved to take a seat on the couch, Jason turned his attention to Sam and said, “I’m going to get Lila’s things from the car. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Sam nodded and when Jason left the room, she turned her attention to Lila and said gently, “Hi Lila, I’m Sam.”

Lila looked up at Sam and then said softly, “Hi.” She paused for a moment and then said, “Jason said that I would get to meet my mommy today.”

Sam’s heart nearly burst out of her chest. She was so happy at her daughter’s words. “Lila, I want to talk to you for a few minutes.”

Lila nodded and then she waited for Sam to speak. Just as Jason came in taking Lila’s things upstairs and returning to the living room Sam gathered her courage to speak.

“Lila sweetie, I’m not sure what Jason or anyone else told you, but I’m…” Sam paused, tears flowing from her eyes as the words got stuck in her throat.

Lila looked up at Sam and then said, “It’s okay; I know who you are. You’re my mommy. I have a picture of you that I got when I was born. I keep it on the table near my bed.”

Jason walked over to Lila and Sam and took a seat on the floor. “Lila, your mommy and I love you very much and we want to know if you would like to stay with us.”

When Lila nodded Jason and Sam both smiled. They were startled out of their wonderful family moment when they heard someone clear their throat.

“Oops! It looks like I forgot to introduce you to your aunts.” Motioning in Maxie’s direction Sam said, “Lila, this is your aunt Maxie. She’s been looking forward to meeting you.”

Maxie got to her feet and approached Lila. She gently hugged Lila, happy to finally meet her best friend’s daughter.

When Maxie released Lila from the hug Sam introduced Lila to Carly. “Lila, this is your other aunt, sweetie. This is your aunt Carly. Both of your aunts love you very much and couldn’t wait for you to come home, just like your daddy and I.”

Lila let Carly hug her and then she turned to her mother and said, “Jason is my daddy?”

When her mother nodded, Lila walked up to Jason and she hugged him. “I love you daddy.”

Jason hugged Lila gently to him and he said, “I love you too, Lila. Your mother and I love you more than anything.”

However as Jason hugged Lila he couldn’t help but think about Sonny and Elizabeth.

Sonny and Elizabeth were the reasons why Sam had thought Lila was dead. They had lied to Sam and they were the reason why she had been broken for so long and he was going to make them pay.

Both of them were going to die with a bullet to the brain. Stepping back from the hug a few moments later, Jason smiled at Lila and then turned to Sam.

“I have to go run an errand. I’ll be back in a few hours. Just know that when I get back, everything will be okay for the wedding tomorrow. Also, Maxie, can you get a dress for Lila? Use your connections in the fashion world and spare no expense. Sam has my account numbers.”

Moments later Jason grabbed his gun box from the closet and he left, closing and locking the door behind him.

_The Next Day_

The following day found Sam getting ready for the wedding. She, Carly, Maxie and Lila were putting their dresses on and finishing up.

Just as they finished getting ready there was a knock on the door and Alexis poked her head in and spoke. “Jason just got here and he’s going to be ready in a few minutes.”

Sam nodded and she took a seat at the vanity, taking a few breaths as she readied herself to marry the man that she loved. Turning from the mirror, she smiled at Lila and said, “Are you ready sweetie?”

Lila nodded and then she turned and followed Carly and Maxie as the wedding march sounded, letting everyone know that it was time.

Sam slowly got to her feet and moments later she exited the room. She smiled as she saw Alan and the two of them got ready to walk down the aisle.

Before Sam knew it, she was standing with Jason before Father Coates and their friends and family and they were pledging their love for each other.

Right as they kissed the doors to the church flew open and in walked Sonny, gun drawn and pointed in Sam’s direction.

Before anyone could react Sonny pulled the trigger and a moment later Sam fell to the ground in pain, clutching her stomach.

Sam’s screams rang throughout the church. Jason immediately called for Max who forced Sonny out of the church. Jason was quickly at Sam’s side while several of the guests starting dialing 911.

“Sam, Sam can you hear me?” Jason demanded as he held onto his new wife’s hand for dear life. After everything they had been through he was not going to lose her. Not like this and not anytime soon.

“Sam, Sam please answer me!” Jason said, panicking. He started to calm down a little when Sam slowly opened her eyes and spoke, but the words she said scared him.

“Jason, it’s the babies. Something’s wrong, it’s too soon.” Sam forced the words out and they came out in a whisper.

Suddenly Sam’s eyes rolled back in her head and Jason started yelling for the ambulance when suddenly Maxie and Carly were at his side trying to calm him down.

Turning to Carly and Maxie he said, “Tell everyone to go home and that I’m sorry,” Jason said quickly as he cursed under his breath waiting for the ambulance to show up.

When the ambulance showed up a few minutes later, Jason turned to Maxie and asked if she would take Lila for the night. When Maxie agreed, Jason got inside the ambulance and rode with Sam to the hospital.

As he rode in the back of the ambulance with Sam and one of the paramedics, Jason held one of Sam’s hands in his own as he assured her that everything was going to be okay.

“Everything’s going to be fine Sam, you’ll see. I took care of Elizabeth last night and Sonny’s going to get his, don’t worry.”

Jason sighed softly as they rode to they hospital. His mind flashed back to what he had done the night before.

_It had hurt him to do it, but it had needed to be done. Elizabeth had needed to be taken out and after meeting her at the old safe house they used to use, he had put a bullet in her brain before calling Lucky and telling him what had happened._

_Lucky hadn’t been happy about it, but he understood that Jason had killed Elizabeth to protect Sam. Jason also said that their agreement was still on._

_Lucky was to continue acting as Jake’s father and they would both get to spend time with Jake and Lucky had even gone as far as to ask Jason if he wanted to spend time with Cameron as well._

_Jason had immediately accepted the offer and then said that he had to leave; that he and Sam were getting married in a few hours and nothing was going to keep him from being there._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally gets the family she’s always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Judy and to everyone who read and reviewed.

Chapter Fourteen:

_Two months later_

Two months later found Jason devastated as he looked down at his son and daughter, two of the last three things that Sam had given him and would ever give him.

His eyes watered as he thought about how Lila, Lexy and Tyler were going to grow up without a mother. That thought alone nearly brought him to his knees.

Sam’s death had been hard for Jason to accept. It still was. Every morning he expected to wake up and find Sam lying next to him, sporting a grin before she kissed him good morning.

Only it never happened and every time Jason woke up and didn’t see Sam, his memory would kick in and he would remember her death and his heart would break all over again.

It had been the longest two months of his life. He had had to explain to Lila that her mother was dead and that she was never coming back.

When Lila had broken down in tears it had nearly broken Jason to watch as she cried her little heart out. It had taken him a few moments to decide what to do and he had taken Lila into his arms and comforted her while keeping an eye on the babies.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Spinelli sighed softly as he paced back and forth across the room waiting for her to regain consciousness. She had fallen into what Spinelli had thought was a coma when he had taken her from her room at the hospital.

It had been two months and he had brought her to as many hospitals as he could without attracting any attention as he tried to get Sam some help.

However, each time he brought her to a new hospital the results always said the same thing: nothing was wrong with her.

Spinelli knew that that was not the case though and he quit pacing when a noise came from the bed and he hurried to her side.

“Fair Samantha, are you okay? Are you awake? Can the Jackal help you? Do you need some nourishment?”

When Sam regained consciousness and she opened her eyes, the first thing she became aware of was that she wasn’t in the hospital.

The bed she was lying in was too soft and too comfortable to be a hospital bed. The second thing Sam became aware of was that she had no idea where she was, but somehow Spinelli was with her.

“Spinelli? Where am I?” Sam asked as she tried to get up from the bed, only to have Spinelli insist that she remain lying down.

“The Jackal insists that Fair Samantha please calm down and rest because she is recovering from a rather life-threatening event and needs to focus on getting better.”

“Spinelli, what the fuck is going on?!” Sam shouted, causing the computer hacker to flinch before quickly launching into detail.

“Fair Samantha, the Jackal is so glad to see you awake. He has been worried that you would never wake up and that you would never get to see Lovely Lila or meet Loveable Lexy and Trusting Tyler.”

Sam paused for a moment as she took in what Spinelli was saying. A moment later she said, “Lila, Lexy and Tyler? Where are they?” Sam demanded as she once again tried to get out of the bed, only to be stopped by Spinelli again.

“Fair Samantha, the Jackal asks that you let him finish telling you everything he knows before you get upset with him.”

Sam stared at Spinelli and listened to what he was saying. When Spinelli finished speaking Sam gave him a hard look that told him to continue talking, so he did.

“The Jackal understands that Fair Samantha is worried about the Innocent Ones but there is no need for alarm. The Innocent Ones are with Stone Cold who’s taking care of them while Fair Samantha can’t.”

Sam took in what Spinelli was saying and then she said, “Why am I here and not with Jason and my children, Spinelli?”

Spinelli sighed and then started to explain. “Two months ago Stone Cold and Fair Samantha were exchanging vows when the Godfather interrupted the festivities by shooting Fair Samantha in the abdomen. It turned out that the Godfather was angry at Fair Samantha for taking away his best friend aka: Stone Cold and was looking to get revenge.”

Sam nodded and then said, “Fine, but that still doesn’t explain why I’m here with you in this... Where the hell are we?”

Spinelli took a seat in the chair next to the bed and then said, “Fair Samantha and the Jackal are staying in the house that the Jackal’s grandmother left to him when she went to the Great Beyond four months ago.”

When it looked like Sam was about to start demanding more answers, Spinelli continued to explain everything.

“The Jackal came to the hospital one night while Stone Cold was at home taking care of the Innocent Ones. He had known that Stone Cold would be gone for the evening and so he decided to carry out his plan.”

Sam nodded for Spinelli to continue as she asked, “What plan? Spinelli, what are you up to?”

Spinelli gave her a sad grin and then finished explaining. “The Godfather is still out for Fair Samantha’s blood so to speak and the Jackal took her from the hospital to make sure she would be safe.”

Sam thought about what Spinelli was saying and even though she did understand most of it, there were still a few things that didn’t make much sense to her.

“Spinelli, does Jason know where we are?” Sam asked and she was surprised when Spinelli’s expression turned sad as he shook his head.

“Stone Cold thinks that Fair Samantha is dead. Due to the gunshot wound she received, the Jackal made Stone Cold and anyone else who was looking for Fair Samantha think that she is deceased. The Jackal is just trying to protect you Fair Samantha, the only way he knows how.”

Tears were streaming from Sam’s eyes as she processed everything that Spinelli was telling her. Jason and everyone else thought she was dead and she was never going to see her children again… or would she?

Spinelli was still speaking as Sam tuned back in to what he was saying. “The Jackal only wanted Fair Samantha to be safe and the only way to do that was to take her away from the danger so that she could start over and create a new beginning for herself.”

Sam took one last look at Spinelli and then she wiped the tears from her eyes as she asked if she could be alone. When Spinelli complied and left the room, Sam immediately started sobbing as she hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head in her hands.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think and if you want to know what happens to Sonny.


End file.
